


First Spring Storm

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Hey, am I not ‘your you’ anymore?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Spring Storm

“Of course. Except for our bangs, we’re identical.”

Yuuta often wonders if he meant those words.

“Which part of you is identical?! You guys are completely different. Yuuki pisses me off more,” Kaname would say.

Yuuta would release a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Repeatedly, it slipped through his lips— soft chants, whispered words.  _We’re the same, we’re the same._ Yuuta was never sure whether the knot in his stomach was because they are, or because they’re not.

He never paid it much heed before. Back then – at least to him – it was a jut childish joke.  _We’re twins, when we’re together, we’re one person._  It was fun, at first. And it wasn’t as If he hated it. But for it to carry on until now put him at unease.

“Even though we have two scissors, our hearts are one.”

Still, Yuuta couldn’t stop himself. He kept up the façade. And the cycle continues. Words no longer whispered, loud and clear – the knot in his stomach tightened.

It bothered him, how Yuuta was always the one to correct them.  _But he’s Yuuki,_ he’d say. Then he’d spared a glance to see Yuuki’s mind had wandered off.  _He probably doesn’t care._

Maybe Yuuki didn’t mind them being one, the same. Maybe Yuuta was the odd one out. Maybe it was silly to feel bothered when they compared them. They  _are_  twins after all. These things are to be expected. It’s natural.  _It can’t be helped._

“You’ve mistaken me for someone else.”

Yuuta stopped in his tracks, and peered out through the hall. Behind a storm of scattered pink petals, he could see an outline – a figure familiar to his own. Yuuki stood in front of someone, expressionless, lax. Nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that could’ve made Yuuta’s eyes widen.

It was the words that he uttered that made Yuuta’s chest swell.

“I’m not Yuuta. Liking him doesn’t mean you like me.”

 


End file.
